The unknown truth
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Her life and fate was sealed away and kept a secret. She a good life until her grandfather Abraham Whistler that she hasn't seen in years came into her life. Now vampires are after her and caught in a love triangle between with the Vampire King and his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually had a dream about this and wanted to try it out. So everything is going to be different. If you don't like it then don't read. I don't own Blade, only Racheal, Christine and other OC. So no one sue me, please.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx:0:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter one: The Dreams

Darkness. Darkness was all Racheal saw till minutes later she heard a noise from above. Then the top started to crumble down and the sun light from above showed a little bit of an old wooden ladder before her. She stood still when she saw four people walking down the stairs. They were wearing full body army suits, helmets on and had guns on them. Racheal had been through this dream before. She knew that no one could see her, nor can she leave like any other dream. After setting up some glow lights in the still dark room the four took off their helmets and reviled the faces. Three of them were men and one was a woman, who seem to be in charged from the way she order them around. Racheal watched them discussing about something or someone they were looking for and thought it wasn't there. Before they decide to leave one man with a heating device said that he found something and that something was starting to resurface from the ground underneath them. When the guy bent down to get a better look at it and an armor clawed hand reached out from the ground and grabbed his face. The hand pulled the guys' head down into the ground and the two men tried to get their friend out. When they did the guys' head was ripped off and then his body turned to ashes. The place started to shake like an earthquake when something started to crawl out from the ground. Racheal recognized the creature and started to shake in fear. It looked just like a demon. When the creature got out from the ground it roared and looked at the others. Racheal was standing right behind the woman and hopped that like in the other dreams it won't see her. It looked at the woman but then the creatures' eyes looked behind the woman and were now looking at Racheal. Her eyes widen in fear and she started to scream when it came at her. By then she woke up, gasping from the dream and was still shaking in fear. She looked around and saw that she was back in her high school dorm and it was morning. She sighed and laid back in her bed just when her best friend and roommate Christine opened the door to their room with their school uniform on and wet hair. She saw the stress look on Racheal's' face and knew she had another nightmare. She gave her a sad smile and Racheal smile back before pulling her blankets over her face. Christine laughed and went to pull it off.

"Come on Red." She said "Get up. We have to get to class."

Racheal let out an annoying groan when the sun hit her eyes and got up to take a shower.

Racheal was an orphan when she was five years old. Her mother left her with an old family friend, Father Anderson, church and was found dead the next day. The church took her into their orphanage and was taken under Anderson care. She grew up with Christine at the orphanage. They have always been best friends since they were nine and always looked out for each other.

Racheal had light tan skin, long black hair and had blue eyes with a few specks of gold in them. She lived a double life from her guardian. In school she was a perfect athlete and honor student but outside of school she liked the Goth and punk look and enjoys the metal rock music or what her school will call it the devils music. Did I mention she goes to a catholic school. She's on the track team, swimming team and does kickboxing. Also, she likes to wear red a lot, hints the nickname Red.

Christine had dark black skin, long black curly hair and had light brown eyes. She too lived a double life with Racheal. She was also an athlete and honor student but outside she enjoyed the punk and hip hop style and was actually a streetfighter. She grew up on the streets and had to learn how to fight for her life most of the time. Sometime old habits die, especially when someone tries to hurt Racheal. She's also on the track team and volleyball team.

After her shower Racheal put on her uniform, along with a red shirt underneath her white blouse. Keeping up to her nickname she always found a way to wear red. She got her hair tied in a French braid, brushed her teeth and put on a little makeup on. When they were ready the two girls head to a breakfast café that was close by to get some breakfast before heading to school.

"So are you going to tell him about these dreams?" Christine asked as they walked to the café.

"I don't know. How do you tell an old priest that you've been dreaming about a demon since you were a child without being exorcized?" Racheal joked

"Come on, Father Anderson isn't like that. He's the only person that looked out for you since your mother died." Christine said

"If you ask me I think he knows how she died and won't tell me." Racheal said hoping to change the subject.

"If it was a confession than he can't say anything, you know that." Christine said as she opened the door of the café.

When they went inside they were greeted by the waiters, waitress and host and sat down at their usual booth.

"Hey girls, the usual?" A thirty year old red head waitress asked

"You got it and some coffee please." Racheal asked

"Got it Red." The waitress said walked away

"Okay, what do you remember on that day?" Christine asked "You never did tell me."

"I was five years old. When she got home she looked exhausted and her clothes were torn and had blood on them. She looked like she was in a fight or something. Then all the sudden she packed my things and rushed me to the church. After talking with Father Anderson she kissed me good-bye and left." Racheal said "The next day the police came to the church and told me that they found her body in an alley. No matter how many times I ask how she died no one will give me an answer and they never found her killer."

"You never knew what your mother did for a living?" Christine asked "Okay don't get mad or anything but it sounded like your mother did a little mob work or something. Did you ever see strange men at the house asking your mom for money or anything."

"Nope. Actually from what I remember we always were on the move. Never staying in one place longer than a month. She watched me during the day and left me with a babysitter at night. Strange thing was that it was always the same girl name Abigale or Anderson when he came by." Racheal said

They stopped talking when the waitress came back with their food.

"Okay, strawberry waffles with bacon, eggs sunny side up and coffee." The waitress said giving it Racheal. "And a bacon and cheese omelet with roasted potatoes and white toast." She gave to Christine.

"Thanks Mary." They said

The waitress nodded and was about to leave till she saw someone walked in.

"Oh Racheal, that cute boy is back." The waitress said nodding her head at the direction at the counter booth.

The girls looked up and saw the same guy that has been coming in since they started coming there. He looked about the same age as them, a muscle tone body, a buzz cut black hair and brown eyes. From the way he talks to the waiters he had tick European accent, which made him even hotter to the girls.

"So when are you ever going to talk to Mr. Hunk?" Christine asked with smirk

"What makes everyone think that he like me?" Racheal asked

"Because of the way he looks at you whenever you're not looking." Christine smiled. She turned to see him looked their way and smiled at them. "It's been what…two years and neither of you two even talk. It's our senior year and we graduate tomorrow and you have never had a boyfriend."

"Say it a little louder I don't think the cook heard you." Racheal whispered and her cheeks were red in embarrassment. "Besides I have enough man trouble with the guy that's been inside my head."

"You're going to talk to him." Christine said getting up and dragging Racheal out of her side of the booth.

"No. Christine!" Racheal screech

"Hi, I'm Christine and I know you know my best friend Racheal." She said and pushed Racheal to the seat next to him. Racheal smiled at him before glaring daggers at her friend. 'Talked to him.' She mouth and left them alone.

"Hi." Racheal said

"Hi, I'm Caleb." He said

"I'm sorry about my friend there she has this wild idea that you like me or something." She said

"Actually I do. I vas just afraid that you von't like me because my English is no good sometimes." He said "Also I never had enough courage to try to talk to you. I'm actually kind a glad that your friend introduce us to each other."

"Your welcome!" Christine shouted

The two laughed and started talking.

00000000000000000000000000000000)X(0000000000000000000000000000000

**Well I hope you like it and please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Chapter two: Father Anderson

After their meal Caleb didn't want to leave yet and decided to walk with them to their school. By the time they got there they saw two cop cars parked by the entrance of their school. Curious of what was going on they were about to ask the other students but the bell for their first class had rung. Seeing that they better go to class the two girls said their goodbyes to Caleb and went to their classroom. They went into their French class and sat down in the middle of the class. The class had begun and everything was normal for fifteen minutes until someone from the front office came in. They whispered to the teacher and the teacher told Racheal that the principal needed to see her. Surprised by this Racheal slowly got her stuff and followed the assistant. When she got to the principal office and she saw two men in suits with him.

"Racheal Whistler?" The tall man said

"Yes." She said

"Please take a seat Ms. Whistler." The principal said

Racheal sat in a seat that was on the right side the principal desk.

"I'm Special Agent Ray Cumberland and this is my partner Wilson Hale, FBI." The older man said in a calm friendly tone.

"Am I in trouble or something?" She asked

"No Racheal, we just have a few questions to ask you." He said

"About what?" She asked

"Your grandfather, Abraham Whistler." Wilson said

Before he could say anything the door open and a 6 foot tall, white hair old man in a priest close walked in.

"Father Anderson? What are you doing here?" The principal said

"I heard that Racheal was called in here and heard that the FBI was here." He said in an Italian accent and eyed the two men with a little glare. "I was concern. After all I am her guardian, I believe I have the right to be here."

"Father Anderson, we were going to get you after this." Cumberland said

"Well I'm here now. You can ask your questions to us both. What is this all about?" Anderson asked when he sat down next to Racheal.

"We were just asking Racheal here about her grandfather, Abraham Whistler." Cumberland said "He and his partner known as Blade are sociopaths that we've been after for a months. We are wondering if any of you have had a context with him."

"I haven't spoken to or seen my grandfather since I was five." Racheal said "I always assumed that he was dead."

"And you Father Anderson?" Wilson asked

Anderson sighed and looked at Racheal with a guilt look on his face. "Abraham comes by the church once or twice a year, to ask me how Racheal has been doing." He said and his eyes sadden when Racheal looked at him with surprised expression.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Cumberland asked as he took out a notepad and pen.

"Well I believe it was around spring time in April 26." Anderson said

"That was the swimming championship. I won the gold metal that day." Racheal muttered to herself.

"And you never saw him there?" Wilson asked

"It was the Championship. There were scouts. I pretty much focus on winning." She said

"So after the game did he talked to you Father Anderson?" Cumberland asked

"Just that he was proud of how she has grown and her life had turned out. I have known Abraham Whistler for many years. His wife and eldest daughter were members of our church." Anderson said "When his family was murder he was lost and distraught. But I highly doubt that he would kill anyone."

"Sorry to disappoint you Father but that so call man you once knew helped kill a lot of innocent people." Wilson said in an unfriendly tone. "He and his partner believe that these people are vampires. So we need to stop him before they take more victims."

"If you know something Mr. Anderson about his where about I suggest you tell us now." Cumberland said "Before he left that day did he give you a number to call him or say where he would be."

"I'm sorry, but he never tells me where he goes and I never ask. He calls but it's always on payphone and in different states." Anderson said "Will that be all gentlemen? After all, Racheal does have to go back to her classes and I need to go back to the church."

Seeing that they won't get anything else out of them they let them go. But before Cumberland gave Racheal and Anderson his card to contact him if they have something. Just as they got outside of the building and far away the place Racheal stopped to and looked at Father Anderson.

"Why didn't you tell me that my grandfather was alive?" Racheal asked

"Because he didn't want you to know." He said with a sigh. "He was doing it for your protection."

"Protection from what? Did he actually do those things to those people?" She asked

"No. No matter what they say about your grandfather do not believe what they say." He said "Lets' just say… he is doing gods' work to protect this world from the darkness."

He gave her a hug and then he told her to go back to class. She saw that look in his eyes that told her that he was holding something back and knew he was not telling her the whole truth. Knowing that he won't tell her anything else she did as she was told and went to her next period.

Anderson stood there for a minute making sure she head to class and glanced around the area. He had sense darkness around ever since this morning and he didn't like the feeling. After making sure the school was blessed and safe he walked all the way back to the church. Once he was inside he blessed the church with spells to keep it safe from darkness and then went straight to his office. He went to his desk and took out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to answer.

"Anderson, this is a surprise. I usually call you."

"Whistler, we have a problem." Anderson said and took a peek out of his blinds to see that they were following him. "The FBI is here asking questions about you. They just talked to Racheal. You two seem to be slipping."

"Shit." Whistler cursed "Is she okay?"

"Yes but I'm losing her trust for me. She can sense when I'm lying and she is starting to have the dream again. I think the seal that I put on her is breaking and that could only mean one thing." Anderson said "The darkness has awoken from his slumber. Whistler, if the Iscariots fines out about this and gives me the order I'll have no choice but free her from the seal. She is the Slayer and may be the only one that's able to kill him."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Whistle said "Call me if the Iscariots contact you. I won't let them take away the life she has and keep a look out. If the FBI had found out that she's my granddaughter that means the enemy knows too."

With that said the phone was disconnected. Anderson sighed and prayed that this omen he was feeling was just a fluke.

When Racheal had went back to class the whole school already heard about the FBI talking to her and wanted to know what happen. Thanks to Christine and the teachers they told them to either back off or pay attention to their lessons. Luckily, it was a half day and by the time the last bell rang Racheal hurried up and got out of the classroom. She had to release some steam. She headed over to the school swimming pool and started swimming laps. Having the record of holding her breath for an hour she didn't have to gasp for air and just kept swimming until her frustration was gone. When she was on her fifteenth lap she felt her frustration gone.

"You're mad."

She looked up from the water and saw Christine with a towel in her hand.

"I'm not mad." Racheal said as she got out of the pool and took the towel.

"Yes you are, you always swim your anger away when you're mad." Christine tensed

"Okay its official we know too much of each other." Racheal joked dryly

Christine laughed "We've been best friends since we were nine that gives us enough reason to know a lot about each other." Then she led them over to the bench so they could sit down. "Come on. Tell mama what happen?"

Racheal rolled her eye and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Apparently my grandfather is alive and has been a wanted fugitive for a while. Father Anderson knew about it and never told me. He said it was for my own protection." She said "I know I shouldn't care but I hate being lied to. Why can't he just trust me with information like this."

"Maybe he was afraid that you will try to find him. I know I would if I knew my father was still alive or any other family." Christine said "It's what all orphans want in life, knowing that our family is still out there somewhere waiting for us."

"I see your point but still hate being lied too." Racheal said

"Then you're a hypocrite because you've been lying to him about your double life for years." Christine tensed "Come on, we have to get to that tattoo shop soon before it gets dark."

Racheal laughed and then friendly pushed her before getting up and head to the locker room to change. Christine always knew how to cheer her up. She quickly took a shower and got dress. Just as she was finishing off her hair she felt a dark feeling washing over her. She turned to looked around and saw no one there. She turned back and looked through her bag for her make-up. When she looked back up and saw three men in the room.

"Racheal Whistler?" One asked

"Yes." She said

The one that asked her the question went to grab her but a strange instinct kicked in and she quickly ducked the attack. Then she kicked him in the back so hard that he flew to wall and cracked it. The others went to grab her but she flipped over one of them and used what she had learn from her kickboxing lessons. They were fast but she was a lot faster. She knocked out one with a triple kick and the last guy grabbed her from behind and put her in a choke hold. She easily got out of it, flipped him over her and knocked him out.

"Christine!" She shouted

Not having to yell twice Christine heard Racheal yelled out for her and ran into the locker room. When she got in the room she was shock at the site before her.

"What the hell happen?" She asked

"Never mind just call security before they get up." Racheal said as she went to drag the guys into the equipment closet.

Christine did as she was told and went off to get some help. So Racheal grabbed the one she just knocked out and notice his hand that he had a strange symbol tattoo on his wrist. All of them did. She shrugged it off thinking maybe it was some kind of new gang or something and continued on putting them in the closet and locket it.

"What the fuck it going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do own**

Chapter three: Drakes little brother

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)oXo(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cops came and took the men that attacked Racheal into custody. The two FBI that question her was there, took Racheal and Christine to the police station to be question. When they left one of the teachers called Father Anderson and told him what had happened. Then Anderson called Whistler and told him the same information. Whistler and Blade had just finished off a club of vampires when he called. Seeing his master and old friend tense Blade knew something had happen to Racheal. Blade knew all about Racheal since his own daughter was also under Andersons' care. Christine. The only reason he knew about her was because Anderson told him after finding her on the streets. Her mother was also a hunter and was Racheal's' mother partner on the hunts. He meant Christine's mother on a hunting job and they had a one night stand when it was over. The only reason the vampires haven't found out about Christine was because she had her mothers' last name and Anderson sealed away her daywalker blood. Both he and Whistler didn't want the girls to live the life they had and that's why they left them with Father Anderson. But it seems that the girls life was about to change and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

"What happen?" Blade asked

"Familiars attack Racheal at her school. She took them down of course but whoever send them will send more." Whistler said

"The seal must be breaking if she mange to take them down." Blade smirked

"We need to leave now and fine them." Whistler said heading towards the car.

"The FBI is watching Anderson, old man. They'll see us if we step in the city." Blade warned him.

"That's why I'm calling on some friends of my for some help." Whistler said dialing his cell.

"Friends?" Blade laughed

"Yeah, you remember those?" Whistler said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)oXo(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at sea…

"How the fuck is it hard to kidnap an 18 year old human girl! You three are useless!" Danica yelled

They were just a day away to their destination and Danica had got a call from one of her pets. She was beyond pissed when they called her saying that they had failed to kidnap Whistlers granddaughter. They were hoping to use her to bring out Blade and Whistler.

"You three idiots better fine a way to get her before we arrive or else your dead!" She yelled before hanging up. "Fucking idiots!"

"Easy there kitten, we'll get her." Her brother Asher said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Are sure about that?" Jarko said "After all she is under that Iscariot priest protection. He's ten time as worse than Blade."

"That's 'His' job to take care of after ending Blade." Danica smirked "After hearing about the Iscariot priest he wanted to test his abilities. Apparently he had dealt with them before and wanted to see how this one turns out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)oXo(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After telling the cops everything that had happen it was dark already and Racheal and Christine decided to head back to their dorm. Racheal had enough trill for one day and just wanted to relax. When they got to their dorm Racheal put on her pjs, which was just an oversize t-shirt and sat down on her bed reading Bram Stoker, Dracula. Christine on the other hand was getting dressed up. She was getting ready to go to the boys' dormitory to sleep with her boyfriend Nicklas.

"Be careful, I heard Sister Sandra is patrolling tonight." Racheal smirked

"Please, that's not even a challenge." Christine said finishing her makeup. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Racheal said

"Alright, good night and be safe." Christine said

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Racheal joked and then yelp when Christine threw a sock at her before leaving.

When she left Racheal went back to her book but after a few minutes she heard a noise from outside her dorms window. She grab a bat from under her bed and slowly walked towards the window. She slowly opened the window and she was ready to attack when a hand took off the screen.

"Racheal vait."

She let out a breath when it was just Caleb.

"Caleb, how did you get up here? She asked since they were on the third floor.

"The drain pipe. Easy to climb." He said as he got in. "I vanted to come in from the front door but that verid man in a nun outfit wouldn't let me in. I heard vhat happen to you. I vanted to see if you vere okay."

"That man was a woman." She laughed "And thanks for worrying about me." She smiled and sat back down on her bed.

"That vas a voman?" He said raising a brow.

Caleb looked around the room. It was your natural eighteen year old girl's room. Then he saw a shelf podium with two woman pitcher, surrounded by candles. Racheal saw his curiosity and stood by him to explain.

"The woman on the left is Christine's mother. She died when she was seven. The woman on the right is my mother. She died when I was five." She said

"I'm sorry. What about your father's?" He asked

"Christine heard of her father but he died a long time ago." She said sitting back on the bed again. "As for me I only had my mother and never knew my who my father was. What about you? What about your family?"

"I only had my older brother. My parents' vere very religious people." He said sitting next to her. "They punished us a lot because ve had these marks on our chest since ve vere born. They thought ve vere marked by the devil. My brother vould alvays take the beating for me to protect me. One night they tried to kill us but my brother killed them before they could. Ve vere on our own but ve survived anything that vas thrown at us."

"I'm so sorry." She said

"It alright, our life turn for the best vhen my brother created a big empire for us." He said "Everything vas great for a vhile until my brother got sick of their complaining and left. I vas in charge for a vhile but I saw vhy my brother left and so I did too. I thought it was time for me to live the life I vanted and not follow my brothers' vay for once. And I'm glad I did."

He looked at her with eyes full of love. When Racheal looked at him she felt like she was in a trance. She couldn't look away. Their faces got closer until their lips touch. Their kisses was first light and sweet before they become hunger and passion when their tongues dance against each other. Racheal help took off his leather jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her on the bed. Her hand moved over neck and down his chest and arms to feel his muscles. Then his hands moved up and down her sides and caress her things. He then started moving the oversize large shirt upwards and that's when she stopped him.

"Caleb wait." Racheal gasped and pushed him to where they were in a sitting position. "I have to tell you that I haven't done this before."

"It's alright. Ve don't haff to rush." He said

"No, I…I want to do this but I'm not sure if I'm not that ready yet." She said

"I vill go as far as you vant me to, loff." He whispered to her as he caress her face. "I vill not make you do anything you don't vant to do."

She started kissing him and wrapped her arms around him, bring him down with her.

"Show me how it feels to love." She whispers to him.

He understood what she meant and their kisses where filled with love and passion. Then he started kissing her neck and on a spot where he could feel her pulse pulsing. He gripped her sheets, trying to control himself from doing what his instinct wanted him to do. His right hand went to cup her right breast and started to massage it. Racheal moan is name and that brought a smile on his face. He like the way his name sound from her mouth. He kept massaging her breast and her nipple until it was getting hard. Then he started doing the other breast while his mouth started licking her right clothed breast.

Wanting to feel his tongue and hands on her skin she pushed him up again only to take off the oversize shirt. The only thing she had on left on was her red lace panties. To Caleb eyes her body was a figure of a goddess and would gladly worship her. Not wanting to be left out he took off his shirt and slid off his pants. Leaving him only in his boxers and showing all his muscles and mark. Racheal was in awe by his chest and started to trace them with her fingers. Caleb shivered by her light touch his mark. Then he sucked in a deep breath when she started kissing and licking his neck and chest. He brought her body close to him so that there was no space between them. Then he lifted her body up a little so that her legs would wrap around his waist. His hand caress her face before lowering it down grasping one of her breast and sucked the other one with his mouth. Then his other hand slid down her tone stomach and inside her panties.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered between kissing her neck. "I want to make you make you mine forever."

His fingers started rubbing the lips of her cunt in circles, teasing her a little. When she was already getting wet, he lower her back on the bed before thrusting one finger in her. Her hips buck forwarder when he started thrusting her. Then he started adding two more. Her panting was getting harder for her to control. His fingers thrust in and out. In and out

"Cum for me, my loff." He whispered

After a few more thrusting, she finally came. Racheal was still panting but she couldn't help but smile. She never felt like this before. She looked up to see Caleb licking her juice from his fingers. Then she looked lower and saw that his little, yet large, friend had made an appearance. Biting down her lips, she decided to make a bold move she got to kiss him and slid her hand down inside his trouser. Caleb's eyes went wide when he felt her hand cup his cock.

"A naughty little catholic girl, aren't you." He said huskily

"I'm not always a good girl. Sometimes I do like doing something daring." She smirked

Her hand slid down his length feeling exactly how big he was. The more her hand kept moving he was afraid that he was going to explode too soon before he could enjoy it. He took her hand off of him and started rubbing his hips against her. Oh how he wanted to make her his right now but he wouldn't do it without her permission. So this was the closest she will let him go. He had many women before and they were always one night stands. With his title he had always got what his want, sometimes, if his brother wasn't around. But Racheal, she was different. He felt it when he first saw her. He'll do anything for her to make her happy. He kept thrusting at her. He went harder and faster when she command him to. Their moans had gotten louder and they were surprised that no one had heard them and bust in to stop them. With one last thrust, they both cum at the same time. Both sweating and panting they both collapse side by side on her bed.

By the time of 2:40 Racheal was asleep lying next to Caleb, blankets covering them with her head on his arm. Caleb was still awake, staring down at the woman he fell in love with. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and exposing her neck. He heard her heart pumping, temping him. He got closer to her neck and opened his mouth, reliving his fangs, but shut them when he was about an inch close to her skin. He glowed at himself and just kissed her neck before lying back down and focus himself to sleep. He would not turn her just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Chapter four: The Slayer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)xXx(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waking up Racheal couldn't help but smile at the man sleeping next to her. Sure they didn't have sex but it didn't matter to her. Getting up slowly she lightly kissed him and he started to kiss her back. He woke up with a smile, rolled her over and continued their little make out session. That was until someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem." Christine smirked "Well I see that I wasn't the only one that had a fun night."

She pointed to the scatter clothes on the floor and Racheal blushed.

"Now I would normally leave and let you continue but the nuns are doing room checks today." She said and picked up his clothes and threw them at him. "So we need you out of here. You guys can continue later.'

Caleb caught his clothes and shuffled around the blankets to get his pants on. Then he got his shirt and jacket.

"I'll see you later love." He said kissing her on the lips and climb out of the window.

"Bye." She smile and lay back down when he left.

"Okay sunshine you need to get dress too." Christine laughed, throwing her some clothes.

Racheal groaned. Great night or not she was not a morning person.

.

.

The crew at the bottom of the ship kept running for their lives, hoping that the creature won't get them. Another roar echoed through the whole place and one of the crew members looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Then he bumped into something really hard. Before he got the chance to look up he was pulled up and the last two people that were left heard their crew member scream in pain. They stopped to look around for a place to hide but something grabbed them from behind. The next thing they knew they were staring down at a large demon with horns and sharp teeth. The demon let out a roar before piercing their necks with his teeth and sucking their blood dry.

After the exception was over Racheal came back from the showers. She was about to take off her robe when she started to feel a little dizzy. The next thing she knew she was somewhere dark, cold and filled with crates. She heard a growl from behind her so she turned around and her eyes widen when she saw the demon again. He was feeding on one person while one was on the ground dead. As if it knew she was there it stop feeding and looked straight into her eyes and she froze. It let go of the man and started to walk towards her.

"Wake up. Wake up." She whispered

She closed her eyes and kept repeating herself that it was just a dream. When she opened them she was back in her room but the demon was standing a few feet away from her. She backed up to the wall in fright. This has never happen before and it was starting to scare her. Then suddenly the demon formed started to change into a tall Caucasian man wearing ancient armor. He was in his thirties but was very good looking and his eyes remind her of Caleb's. Actually, he was like an older version of Caleb. While she was in a trance for a bit the man demon was just a foot away from her. She was out of her trance when he was inhaling her scent.

"Racheal." He said with a small smile

He went to caress her face with his hand but with quick reflexive she quickly moved around him. She backed away again but she bumped into her bed and fell on it. The man smiled darkly at her and stalked over to her again with a predator and lust look in his eyes. Christine came in the room and saw the man stalking towards Racheal, so she grabbed the bat that was by the door.

"Get away from her!" She shouted and swung at him.

When the bat came in contact with him it went through him and he just vanished.

"What the fuck?" Christine whispered

"It was him. He was there." Racheal rambled on as if she was seeing things and was freaking out. She actually felt him breathing on her when he had her by the wall.

"It's okay Racheal, its okay, he's gone." Christine said hugging her as if a mother was protecting her child.

.

.

"Its been a while since I have confess something father." Racheal said sitting on benches in the church with Father Anderson.

"Something has been troubling you Racheal." Anderson said

"The dreams have come back again. For about five months now. At first I thought they were just dreams. It will be me fighting off these monsters but lately it has been something else. I was in a tomb but I couldn't get out and when these people open it up I couldn't leave or they couldn't hear me. They were looking for something and then something started to come up from the ground. A demon or monster of some sort came out from the ground and attack them and then I would wake up." She said "The night before last night I had the same dream but this time the monster was staring at me and then charge at me. Now I don't know what's happening because this time I wasn't even asleep when this happened. I saw it again, I was in some kind of metal room and I saw it drinking some guys' blood like a…like a vampire. Then without saying anything he turns and saw me. Then it walked towards me when I tried to wake myself up and when I open them we were in my room this time, the both of us. That's when it formed into a man. I was so frighten that I didn't know what to do. There was a voice in my head…my mothers' voice…telling me to fight. That I have to fight him and kill this thing before it kills me. Then it said my name and it looked like he was happy to see me. He tried to touch my face but I quickly got around him. He started stalking towards me again and that's when Christine came in and saved me. She tried to hit him and he just vanished." She took a deep breath and looked at father Anderson. "What is wrong with me father? Am I cruse or something?"

"No my child. It is something more. Something thing that I had promised your mother to never revile but it looks like I have no choice." He said and stood up. "Come with me."

He walked over to the alter and pulled a lever that opened a secret passage. He walked inside and Racheal followed slowly with a little unease. They ended up in another room filled with books and weapons from different times. Anderson walked over to one of the book shelves and took out a large old book.

"When the first vampire was born, god born a child to stop them. This child was known as the slayer. As long as there are vampires in the world her bloodline shall continue until the first vampire is finally destroyed." He read and looked at Racheal. "That bloodline runs inside your family Racheal. Your mother was the former Slayer since she was the first born and then it was passed on to you. But your mother didn't want this life for you. She wanted you to have a normal life. A life, were you didn't have to risk your life and fight the forces of evil. I was against it at first but it was her last request before she died so I did what I had to do. I sealed your powers away."

"You what?" Racheal said in disbelief

He then went over to another table and grabbed a solid gold cross with a pointed knife in the end of it. Racheal eyes widen and stepped back a little to the exist.

"But now it's clear that I must undo what I have done." He said walking towards her. "We need the slayer back so she could destroy Drake."

"Anderson your scaring me. You're not making any sense." She said

"It will be over soon my dear and then you'll be awake." He said

Racheal tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her and pinned her on the ground. She tried to push him off and screamed for help but he pinned her hands above her head and held the cross up high.

"God release your child of this weak flesh and give back the power your bestowed onto her!" He called out the heavens and was about to bring the cross down until the two FBI agents came in with guns.

"Drop the cross father and step away from girl!" Cumberland shouted

"It must be done!" Anderson shouted

"Father if you don't drop the cross right now we will shoot you!" Wilson shouted

"Please Anderson stop this its insane." Racheal cried

"The slayer must rise!" Anderson shouted

He raised his hand again and was about to stab her but the two agents shot him in the shoulders. Anderson fell on his back and Racheal crawled backwards away from him and into Cumberland.

"Its okay Racheal. Its going to be okay." Cumberland said picking her up.

He put his jacket around her and took her out the room when other agents came in. Racheal looked back at the man the raised her with shock and fear. Hannibal King and Abigale Whistler watched the scene that happening outside the church from across the street and saw Racheal and Cumberland coming out. Then they saw Christine running over to Racheal with two others guys and Cumberland had lead Racheal over towards the cop cars. Christine went with them to the station while the two boys followed.

"This is not good." King said

"We better follow them, it could be a trap." Abigale said while dialing her cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own**

The ship had boarded about an hour ago and Danica and the others went below the deck of the ship to get Drake. When they got there Danica's smirk turn to a frown when she saw that the crate had a big hole in it and nothing inside. That's when they saw the trail of blood and crewmen tossed around the area. She felt something passed them and then they went back above the ship where they found him covered in blood and staring at the city. Or so they thought. No, before they came Drake smelled the scent of his mate in the city, Racheal. He could sense that she was sad and scared right now and he didn't like it. He had to see her. It was his job to make sure that his mate was protected and cared for. But that's not all he sensed. It was the one person that he thought would be at the temple. His little brother, Caleb, was with his mate and could sense lust in his brother when he was with her. He glared; he did not like that one bit.

* * *

At the police station Racheal was once again telling Cumberland what had happen with Anderson. They had the church bugged but they didn't get what happened in the other room. When they heard her screaming for help that's when they came in. Then a man came in and Racheal felt a strange dark feeling about this guy. It was the same one when those guys attack her yesterday.

"Racheal this is Dr. Edgar Vance." Cumberland said

"A psychologist? Seriously?" She said "I'm not crazy." Then she glared at him. "And I don't trust or like psychologist."

"Racheal, I'm just here to help you not judge you." Vance said

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Fucking. Help." She glared

Suddenly the door opened and agent Wilson came in saying that Anderson is ready to talk. Seeing how Vance wasn't going to get anywhere with Racheal he decided to go with them leaving Racheal and Christine alone in the room.

"Why isn't he in the hospital?" Cumberland asked

"The priest is a tough dude. He managed to take out all the bullets himself and told the medics to just stitch him up." Wilson said

"He still lost a lot of blood he wouldn't be able to last that long." Cumberland said

"He didn't care, he said he want to talk and get this over with." Wilson said

He opened the door for Cumberland and they along with Vance went inside.

"Thank you for seeing me Agent Cumberland." Anderson said he was cuffed from behind his back and then glared when Vance came in.

"You should be at the hospital father. Are you sure you want to do this?" Cumberland asked

"I am not afraid, god is on my side." Anderson said

"You know it surprised us Father that you would pull such a thing. To kill the only girl that look to you like a real father." Wilson said

"You're wrong. I wasn't going to kill her." Anderson said

"Then tell us why you had her pinned down on the floor and tried to stab her?" Cumberland said in anger

"Racheal is a special child. Just like her mother was. She was chosen by god to defend the darkness that coven this world." Anderson said

"Let me guess, vampires." Wilson said

"You are all blind that you can't see them like we do." Anderson said rolling his eyes "The reason you don't see or have heard of them is because they own everything and anyone in law enforcement. They own everyone to the police, lawyers and government. That's how they get unnoticed. Familiars are what they call. Human pets to the vampire race." He glared at Vance. "And they always have a mark on them to identify who they belong to. Unlike Blade and Whistler I can sense those that have their mark."

"So you do work with them." Cumberland said

"Tell me father Anderson what do you know about vampires?" Vance asked walking in front of him.

Anderson glared harder.

"I don't speak to filth like you vampire pet." He spat

He then kicked his legs under Vance legs and then repeatedly stomped on him. Cumberland and Wilson did their best to pull Anderson chair away from Vance so he wouldn't reach him while another man came in quickly and sedated him.

"Open your eyes you fools he's one of them! He and that baster behind the glass window! They are here for her! They will kill her!" Anderson shouted

The two agents got Vance out of the room and into the other with the chief.

"I'll call the medic." Wilson said

"No, I'll be fine." But we need to get him transfer to my hospital immediately." Vance said

That lead to an argument with the agents until the chief agreed with Vance.

"You must open your eyes Agent Cumberland! They have the same mark on their wrist just like the ones that attack Racheal!" Anderson said trying to fight off the drug in his system.

"I have a crew that will be coming to take him." Vance said

Cumberland left in anger, along with Wilson so they didn't see the dark smirk on Vance and the chiefs' face before shaken their hands (Which showed their marks). The agents went back to where they left Racheal and found it empty.

"Where are the girls that were in here?" He asked an agent that passed by.

"One of the men took them and a boy to the bending machines." The agent said

'Boy? I don't remember any boy here?' Cumberland thought and hurried.

* * *

At the bending and soda machines Christine took out a few cokes while Racheal was leaning in Caleb's chest as he held her tight.

"Some graduation day huh." Christine joked

Racheal gave a sad smile and Caleb just tightened his hold.

"You know what, maybe we should take a year off and take that trip to Europe that we always wanted to do." Christine said "It will clear our heads. Maybe look at the collages their and go visit my personal favorite the nude beaches. You could finally get some tan on that pale white skin of yours."

Racheal laughed.

"I like that plan." She said "Maybe all four of us could go."

She looked up at Caleb and he nodded.

"I'll go where ever you go my love." He said

"I'll give Nick a call. I know for sure he'll enjoy this." Christine smiled

The agent told them that it was time to head back and they headed towards the elevator. Caleb hold around her tighten again when she felt that dark feeling again but this time it was a lot stronger. When the doors opened her instincts were telling her to run away. There in the elevator was a woman in the middle of five men. Danica had a scowl at first but turned to a smirk when she spotted Racheal.

"Sorry, we'll take the next one." Christine said not liking how these people look.

"Don't worry. We could make room." Danica said

"No, it's okay. We are in no hurry." Racheal said

The doors were going to close till Danica grabbed Racheal's' arm.

"_We'll meet again Slayer."_ Danica said in Latin

She let go when Caleb forced her hand off of Racheal's and let out a growl. Danica just smirk and let the doors close.

"Bitch." Christine said

Caleb said nothing but held on to Racheal real tight, he knew if Danica was here something bad was going to happen. When Danica and her group got to the top they went straight to Andersons' room.

"Father Anderson, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm such a fan of your work." Danica said

"Whore of the devil." Anderson slur as the drugs were kicking in.

"Aw, now that's not nice." Danica pouted and sit on his lap. Then she started to smirk. "Did you really think you hide her for that long. He will fine her and he will kill her just like the first slayer and there will be nothing left to stop us. Not you, not the Iscariots, not even Blade."

Anderson growled and then she got off his lap after nodding to her brother Asher to release him from his cuffs.

"You're not so tough now are you, priest?" Jarko mocked

"You're alone now Father. No one known's you're here. No one can save you." Danica said looking at herself in one way mirror.

She turned to him and then one of their own was thrown through the mirror and turned to ash. Another man jumped inside and all the vampires hissed at him.

"Evening ladies." King smirked

"Hannibal King!" Danica sneered

Then Blade jumped in and the two started shoot at them. Danica and Asher mange to get out but Jakco stayed as he had King in a chock hold. Blade pulled vampire off of him and kicked him through the door. They got Anderson and headed out.

Racheal and the others heard the gun shots upstairs and the agent with them was escorting them to the emergency stairs. But the guy was knocked out by Whistler when he opened the door.

"Racheal." He said

"Grampa?" Racheal said

"Come on we have to get you out of here." He said

He grabbed a hold of her and headed down stairs with Christine and Caleb behind them. They ended up in at the garage and lead the girls in the car but then pointed his gun at Caleb.

"Don't think I don't know about you ass-wipe." Whistler said

"Abraham don't!" Racheal shouted as she got out of the car and stood between him and Caleb.

"He's one of them Racheal. This asshole has just been playing with you from the very beginning." Whistler said "We know who he really is. You can't trust him."

"I'm not like them." Caleb said "I valked avay from them a long time ago. I love her. I vould never hurt her."

"I don't care what he is. But I don't want any bloodshed right now. If he's not coming then I'm not going." Racheal said

Whistler cursed under his breath and low down his gun.

"If you do anything that makes me suspect that your up to something I will shoot you between the eyes, motherfucker. Get in the car." Whistler said

They got in the car and drove off with Blade and the others right behind them in another car.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Racheal sat down in the room that Whistler let her rest in and she just stared at the window. Christian was having a conversation with her father Blade and they put Cabel in an interrogation room because they still didn't trust him. As for Anderson he was in the infirmary room because of all the injuries he had still. Racheal really wished she could talk to someone right now. All this stuff that they told her about her being a slayer that it was her destiny to kill the vampire race. This was all too much for her to handle all at once. She thought that sleeping would help so she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. This day had taken a lot out of her so she fell asleep so fast that she didn't hear the window open. Or felt a dark presents walking towards her. Drake looked down at his mate and caressed her cheek. Then he smiled when she leaned towards his land.

"I have found you, just as I had promised. I have waited for centuries for your return my love and I won't lose you again." He whispered before kissing her forehead and then gently picked her up.

Abigail was with Anderson when he started to shake in his sleep and then woke in a gasp.

"Racheal!" He yelled

Whistler, Blade, Christian and King ran inside after hearing him yell and saw Abigail trying to stabilize him.

"He's having some sort of panic attack." She said

"He's found her! The devil has found her!" Anderson shouted

Christian was the first to rush to Racheal's room with Blade and King right behind her.

"Racheal!" She shouted

She opened the door and saw an empty room with the window wide open.

"No." She whispered and started to cry

Blade sniffed around the place he smelled a male vampire. A strong one too.

"Drake." He growled

.

.

.

_Racheal awoke from sleep with a smile and looked around to see that she was in large gold bed covered in gold sheets. She got up from the bed and saw that she was bare naked but wasn't scared or freaked out. Quite the opposite. She had loving smiled on her face and shook her head in amusement. She went to get a beautiful silk royal robe and placed over it herself before walking over to the balcony. From where she stood she had a beautiful view a kingdom and then she felt two strong hands around her waist and was pulled into a strong chest._

"_Did you sleep well my queen?" A strong voice said_

_She smiled and turned around to see her beloved and king and then wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_You should know my King." She smirked and kissed him "It was the best sleep I ever had."_

_He smiled down at her. She loved it when he smiled. He rarely does it in front of his people or in public at all. He was the king of the vampire race after all and he had to be feared and show no emotion. She was the only one that got to see this other side of him. He kissed her again and deepened it for a few minutes before they stopped and he rested his forehead against hers._

"_As long as I have you by my side my Priestess, we will be invincible." He whispered_

_He picked her up bridal style which made her laugh and he walked her over to their bed. Once she was on the bed she took off her robe and he quickly undressed himself. He pinned her down on the bed with her hands over her head and he slid inside her slowly before he thrust into her._

_._

_._

_._

Racheal woke up from her strange dream and she felt the bed that she was on felt different than before. It was more comfortable and was very silky and soft. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a large bed in a whole different room. She got up slowly and saw that the room she was in she imagine that it might have be Caleb because of how expensive everything was.

'Was everything just a dream and just brought me to his place?' She thought

She walked towards the closet and when she opened it she saw many men's clothing inside. But seeing the size and style of the clothes she knew it wasn't Caleb for sure. She started to panic and was now getting a bad vibe about this place. She tried to leave but the door to the room was lock from the outside. She looked around the room and saw an air vent that was big enough for her to crawl through. She dragged one of the chairs to the vent and tried to open it. With a few tugs she was able to open it and she began to pull herself in. She didn't know where she was going but didn't want to be in that room again. She came to a stop when she heard people's voices.

"I can't believe that he hasn't killed that fucking cunt yet." A familiar female voice said

"Now Danica easy there's no need to get jealous." A smooth voice said

"Oh fuck it Asher." Danica hissed

The man name Asher chuckled. Racheal so wanted to hit the bitch for calling her a cunt but she couldn't right now and quickly passed by. She kept going through the tunnel vents not quite sure where she was going but just followed her gut. When she thought that she was far away from where she was she was able to fine an empty room. She dropped in and saw that it was a room filled with bodysuits and weapons. She thought this will be a prefect disguise since she saw most of the people in the building were wearing them. Once she had her head gear covering her face she took one of the guns and blades just in case. She never killed a person before but something was telling her that she needed it. When she was ready she opened the door and looked around. No one was around so she walked off and tried to act casual in case someone passed by. She was trying to fine the exit to the stairs or elevator but there were so many hallways to choose. Then a loud roar was heard throughout the whole building and panic raced through her veins. With that she ran through the hallway and in matter of minutes she found the elevator but it was guarded by two people.

"Hey you, Freeze!" One guard said

They raised their guns and out of nowhere Racheal quickly took out her gun and shot them dead center in their foreheads.

'Freak out about that later!' She shouted in her head

She ran towards the elevator pushing the button very hard hoping that the dame door would open soon. By the time it opened another roar was heard but it was a lot closer this time and she could hear someone heading her way. She went in and pushed the closing door button many times before whoever is after her arrived. When the doors finally closed Racheal back hit the wall and let out a breath of relief.

"Holy shit." She whispered

She took off her face mask and as she felt like she was going to hurl. This was too much for her. She was able to pull herself together when the elevator was about to reach the first floor. She could sense a few dark beings on the other side of the door and she took a few deep breaths. She breathed in and out and as she continued to do this she felt like something was trying take over her mind. When the doors opened everything went black for a few minutes and then suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of the lobby with ashes on the floor and her blades in her hands.

"You haven't lost your touch my mate." A deep voice said

She turned around and saw the same man from her dreams standing by the stair entrance. He went to walk up to her and she took a step back which made him frown.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked

"You're the creature that's been haunting my dreams ever since I was a child?" She asked

He shook his head in sadness and disappointment.

"Dame them." He muttered

Then suddenly he was right in front of her and he wrapped his arms around her. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her.

"Now that you're with me, that priest won't be here to cloud your mind anymore. You'll know the real truth about us. About who you were before you became this." He said

He gripped her neck with hand and slightly turned it to the side and sank his fangs in her neck. Racheal screamed when she felt the piercing pain that was flowing through her before she blacked out again.


End file.
